


Сбрось эту ношу

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Где-то в прошлом году, пока он ловил плохих парней, правило «Не спрашивай, не говори» ушло в историю.





	Сбрось эту ношу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put your mind at ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181321) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Стив, разумеется, знал, что это произошло. Он старался быть в курсе новостей даже с тем учетом, что большую часть времени теперь проводил в погонях и перестрелках или соревнуясь с Дэнни, кто кого переспорит. Он голосовал за Обаму, как и любой хороший гаваец, и помнил увиденный год назад заголовок над фотографией улыбающегося президента за столом. Но по опыту он знал, что военно-морской флот не измениться по щелчку пальцев. Мог бы — в этом и был весь смысл субординации, — но бюрократия Вашингтона сделала так, чтобы военные сами вольны были выбирать, с какой скоростью им адаптироваться к новой политике.

Наверное, поэтому через год после выхода в запас Стив оказался совершенно не готов найти у себя на кухонном столе среди стопки почты приглашение. Джефф Тэймор, бывший член его отряда и полный сорви-голова, звал Стива на свою свадьбу. Уже само по себе это казалось удивительным — Джефф был нескладным здоровяком и обладал на редкость извращенным чувством юмора даже для флота. Но на обороте приглашения Стив нашел сообщение, написанное от руки, от которого его систему закоротило.

_«Надеюсь, ты сможешь притащить в Вашингтон свою симпатичную задницу, а то Билл до сих пор думает, что я прифотошопил на все наши фотографии фотомодель. Если тебя это простимулирует, тема вечеринки — на флоте не носят трусов. Всего, Джей»._

У Стива подскочил пульс. И действительно: когда он снова перевернул карточку, то после теплого приветствия увидел приглашение стать свидетелем бракосочетания Джеффри Аллена Тэймора и Уильяма Майкла Фонтейна. Первой реакцией было: «дурак, дурак, какой же он дурак» и непроизвольный рефлекс включить газовую плиту и сжечь доказательства, не сходя с места. Стиву понадобилось целых двадцать секунд, чтобы осознать.

О, подумал он, точно. И тогда картина сложилась. Где-то в прошлом году, пока он ловил плохих парней, правило «Не спрашивай, не говори» ушло в историю, и такие ребята как Джефф теперь могли вступать в брак, с кем душе угодно.

Стив плюхнулся на табуретку и сидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока телефон не загудел срочным сообщением от Дэнни: «Ты где? Наших контрабандистов засекли на Даймонд-хед». К счастью, он десять лет учился действовать на автомате, иначе позже удивился бы, как доехал от дома до штаб-квартиры «Пять-ноль».

  
***

— Босс? — Коно ткнула его в бок, а затем пальцы Дэнни щелкнули перед лицом.

— А? — Стив моргнул и нахмурился. — Что вы хотели?

Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.

— Некоторые из нас сегодня работают, — сказал он, скрестив на груди руки. — Нет, я уверен, что прямо сейчас в твоей огромной голове просчитываются тысячи тактических безумно сложных маневров, но остальной команде не помешало бы, как вариант, услышать их вслух.

— Ну да.

Они наблюдали из парка, как семь вооруженных до зубов людей погружали на небольшую моторную лодку коробки, в которых, возможно, хранились героин или оружие, а Стив даже не начал думать над тактикой. Он думал о свадьбе Джеффа, и что он мог бы пойти на нее, и что это означало бы, и что, возможно, Джефф знал о нем.

— Так, ладно, — Стив тряхнул головой, чтобы рассеять туман в мыслях и быстро что-нибудь сообразить. — Чин, вы с Дэнни зайдете с другой стороны. Коно, держи на прицеле эту область и убирай любого, кто приблизится.

— Дай угадаю, Рэмбо. Ты пойдешь напролом, — Дэнни вопросительно выгнул брови, и Стив ему улыбнулся.

— Приятно, что ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — сказал он искренне. Дэнни ожидаемо ответил еще одним тяжелым вздохом, потом кивнул Чину, что согласен с планом. Спустя год работы вместе он доверял решениям Стива, по крайней мере, в большинстве случаев.

Чин проделал дробовиком дыру в дне лодки, Коно сняла двоих тремя выстрелами, Дэнни выпала возможность сказать одному из задержанных: «Ты где, по-твоему, находишься, в мультфильме?», когда тот попытался ослепить его песком, а Стиву — возможность ударить другого по почкам. В общем, это был чертовски хороший рабочий день.

— Ты психопат, — сказал ему Дэнни, когда Стив объявил это вслух. Стив приобнял Дэнни за плечи и ответил, не задумываясь:

— Ты любишь меня, признай.

— Я люблю свою дочь, свою машину, реактивные самолеты и тонкое тесто в пицце. Ты, мой друг, меня пугаешь, причем регулярно.

Но на обратном пути в офис он пустил Стива за руль своей драгоценной машины, так что Стив всю дорогу не переставал улыбаться.

— Эй, самозванец, — сказал Дэнни, когда они остановились на светофоре. — Ты чего такой довольный?

— Сам не знаю, — ответил Стив. А потом Дэнни ослабил галстук, откинул голову на спинку сиденья, и глаза Стива магнитом потянуло к его шее. В голове возникла дикая, невероятная мысль, что он мог бы просто взять и протянуть руку, ощутить пальцами тепло кожи, он мог бы притормозить на обочине, наклониться и укусить за плечо, он мог бы…

— Эй-эй-эй, глаза на дорогу, какого хрена?! — крикнул Дэнни. Стиву пришлось со всей силы выкрутить руль, чтобы избежать столкновения с минивэном.

— Извини, — пристыженно сказал он, вдруг придя в себя и осознав. Да, его не вышвырнут из флота за желание попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм Дэнни Уильямса, но это не значит, что Дэнни не ударит его в лицо за такую попытку. Это не значит, что Дэнни догадывается, какие мысли о нем иногда возникают у Стива, или что Дэнни ответит взаимностью, или что ему есть до этого дело.

Стив был таким осторожным и так долго, что теперь, казалось, находился на грани взрыва от накопившихся в нем желаний, подавлявшихся ради карьеры. Психиатры, которыми Дэнни продолжал ему угрожать, пришли бы в восторг.

  
***

Стив помнит парня в Афганистане — крутого солдата, умного, выносливого, спокойного. Все называли его Джекс, сокращенно от Джексон. В ночь перед потенциально самоубийственной операцией по захвату небольшой деревни Джекс написал письмо в три строки своему парню, где говорил, что ему страшно, но он готов к бою и с гордостью умереть за свою страну. В конце он дописал: «Я люблю тебя, никогда об этом не забывай». Стив помнит, что Джекс вернулся с операции живым, а неделю спустя его уволокли в офис генерала, чтобы затем выдворить домой.

Стив помнит, как подумал, насколько же это глупо. Все знали, что флот читает их письма, все знали, что любой намек может стать поводом. Джекс дебил. Полный, конченый дебил, раз не мог сдержаться, и теперь они лишились эксперта по боеприпасам. Непростительно так подставлять свой отряд. Стив чуть не впечатал кулак ему в горло, назвал предателем, когда тот рассказал — остальным пришлось держать Стива, чтобы не началась драка. Если подумать, кажется, именно Джефф тогда скрутил ему руку за спиной и вывел наружу, на горячий воздух пустыни.

— Успокойся, — терпеливо сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь.

Но Стив действительно так думал. Он был таким же требовательным к другим, как и к самому себе, а Стив Макгарретт никогда бы не рискнул чужой безопасностью или своим положением на флоте ради быстрого траха, как бы сильно не хотелось. Он бы никогда не купил порнуху и не пытался спрятать ее в снаряжении. Он бы не позволил увидеть себя рядом с гей-барами, дать какому-нибудь рьяному рекруту отсосать ему перед операцией, завести себе сраного парня и слать ему сраные письма. Стив делал все необходимое, чтобы проживать день за днем, не сталкиваясь собственными демонами, и он, блядь, ждал от своих людей такой же отдачи.

Почему-то ему ни разу не приходило в голову винить систему.

  
***

Три дня спустя Стив припарковался через улицу и полквартала от «Фьюжн» и наблюдал за парнями, проскальзывавшими за оградительные веревки и в двери — высоких, коротких, лысых, молодых, самых разных. Футболки сидели на них в облипку, кожа светилась в неоновом свете. Стив тоже мог бы сейчас зайти. Выпить, найти кого-нибудь из приезжих, кого больше никогда не увидит, отвезти домой и проработать восемнадцать лет подавляемого неудовлетворения.

Он просидел так много времени, просто сжимая руль, и почувствовал иррациональную радость, когда заметил угонщика, пытавшегося вскрыть БМВ. Теперь он мог проработать свое неудовлетворение другим способом.

  
***

— Эй, Стив, — улыбнулся ему Чин на следующий день, когда Стив зашел в штаб-квартиру. — Слышал, у тебя вчера был ночной арест.

— Мне кажется, или преступники становятся глупее? — с усмешкой спросил Стив. Чин засмеялся.

— Даже не знаю. Обычно в районе Кухио довольно спокойно. Может, умные преступники просто знают, что не стоит угонять машину на глазах у полицейского.

— Я не полицейский, — машинально отозвался Стив, но внутри него все замерло, напряглось. Чин знал город, как никто другой, он мог легко сложить два и два. Клуб, ночь, Стив поблизости один…

— Да-да, судя по тому, что нам с Дэнни до сих пор приходится регулярно исправлять за тобой отчеты, так и есть, — Чин по-дружески похлопал его по плечу и пошел в свой офис.

Отбой тревоги, сказал себе Стив, но кожу все равно покалывало от жара и холода.

  
***

— Привет, Кэт, — сказал Стив, и в доказательство того, как долго они знакомы, ее первым вопросом стал:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Стив. Он возился в гараже, разбираясь в запылившихся ящиках с гвоздями и шурупами в поисках того, который подошел бы для починки журнального столика. — Я что, не могу просто позвонить своей девушке, чтобы услышать ее голос?

— Во-первых, — сказала Кэтрин насмешливым тоном, — я не твоя девушка. Во-вторых, у тебя есть привычка звонить мне и попросить об одолжениях, так что ты уж прости за вопрос.

— В общем, я, возможно… — начал Стив, но почему-то произнести это вдруг стало слишком трудно. — Ты уже знаешь, где будешь в ноябре?

Он хотел, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно, но явно не преуспел.

— В море, я думаю, — ответила Кэтрин. — А что?

— Ничего, тут просто свадьба намечается…

— Чья? — быстро перебила она. Стив прикусил губу.

— Да так, один парень из моей старой команды. Давно его не видел.

— Ладно. Итак, объясни, почему ты просто не используешь свою обычную тактику «пойти одному и подцепить хорошенькую подружку невесты»? И не удивляйся, что я о ней знаю, коммандер.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Это… не та публика? Кажется.

Кэтрин терпеливо угукнула, дожидаясь пояснения. Стив должен был догадаться, что не отделается легко.

— Не знаю, Кэт. Просто я не думал, что когда-нибудь одену свою униформу на гейскую свадьбу в Вашингтоне, — да уж, гомофобнее некуда. — Черт, я не имел в виду…

— О, — сказала Кэтрин. — А я все думала, когда ружье выстрелит.

— Что?

— Стив, — она произнесла его имя осторожно, словно он был пугливый жеребенком. — Смятение — это нормальная реакция на изменение правил.

— Знаю, — отрезал Стив. — Что ты…

— И при всей твоей любви прогибать правила под себя, тебе нравится видеть мир черно-белым. Но, сказать честно? Я считаю хорошим любое решение, которое повысит доверие внутри отряда. Хранить секреты трудно, они вбивают клинья между людьми.

— Знаю, — повторил Стив, про себя удивляясь иронии, что нарвался на лекцию о том, как трудно хранить секреты.

— Я говорю о том, что ты еще не входил в эту реку. Может, стоит просто нырнуть в нее с разбегу? Так у тебя всегда выходило лучше.

В ее голосе появились легкие дразнящие нотки.

— Кэт, — прошептал Стив.

— Сходи на свадьбу, подцепи симпатичного шафера и наслаждайся жизнью, Макгарретт.

Стив прислонился к двери отцовской машины и сполз вниз, на холодный бетон. Откинув голову, он закрыл глаза и сказал:

— Я понятия не имею, что делаю, Кэт.

— Понимаю, — ласково ответила Кэтрин. — Но, знаешь, у тебя так вообще часто бывает. Слушай свое чутье, оно не подведет.

Из груди Стива вырвался слабый смешок.

— Кстати, — добавила Кэтрин, — так и знала, что надо было взять на Майорке тот страпон.

— Ненавижу тебя, — с выражением произнес Стив, уронив голову между коленями. Когда он отключался от связи, Кэтрин смеялась.

  
***

Когда тебе шестнадцать, и твоя мама только что умерла, а отец отправляет тебя на другой континент, не дав никаких объяснений, то последний год в школе ты проводишь, пытаясь закрыть каждый эмоциональный клапан в своем теле, чтобы не сорваться на старших двоюродных братьях, которые тебя приняли. У тебя просто нет сил сверх всего остального справиться еще и с кризисом сексуальной ориентации. В 1994 году Стиву не было никакого дела до принятия акта НСНГ. Он просто хотел ничего не чувствовать.

Он пошел на флот, потому что любил воду и сильно по ней скучал, потому что его дедушка был героем войны, потому что Стив хотел сбежать от своей жизни как можно дальше и между делом, если получится, пострелять в людей. Самый клишированный набор причин для поступления в Аннаполис у подростка с тараканами в голове, и Стив мог бы ненавидеть себя за них, если бы военно-морской флот не оказался лучшим, что с ним случилось. Ему нравились тренировки и дисциплина, нравилось, что никто никогда не спрашивал о его чувствах. Обучение давалось ему хорошо. Он был сильным, быстрым, сообразительным, оставался спокойным в стрессовых ситуациях и даже во время тренировки «морских котиков» просыпался, радуясь тому, что выбрал эту жизнь, а не какую-то нормальную, скучную и отстойную.

У Стива не было кризиса сексуальной ориентации. Когда выбор встал между «спать с парнями и, возможно, потерять все» и «не спать с парнями и остаться здесь навсегда», то по сути решать было нечего. Он взял свои растерянность, возбуждение и страх, в которых отказывался разобраться, а затем медленно, но уверенно закрыл и этот клапан. Он не думал о парнях так же, как не думал о родителях и сестре. Он просто выключил эти чувства.

Проблема в том, что он не продумал заранее план, как включить их обратно.

Теперь в его жизни все было по-другому. Стив проводил много времени, продираясь через скучные этапы расследований, распивая кофе со своей новой командой, слушая истории Дэнни о безумных деньках в Ньюарке, посещая соревнования по серфингу с Коно, иногда пропуская по бокалу пива с Чином. Впрочем все это не мешало ему с энтузиазмом ловить негодяев, свешивать их с крыши, летать на вертолете, смотреть, как ветер путает Дэнни волосы во время автомобильной погони. Эти люди — Дэнни, Коно, Чин — его отряд, но они были с ним на равных, как флот никогда бы не понял и не допустил, и Стиву нравились такие изменения. Ему нравилось спорить с Дэнни о работе и обо всем, дразнить его и самому становиться объектом его провокаций.

Они напарники. Партнеры. Умом Стив понимал, в каком именно смысле, но либидо в последнее время с трудом сдерживалось, чтобы не толковать в другом.

  
***

Стив не дрочил с тех пор, как закончил школу.

Он знал, что интернет по большей части — это бездонный склад порнографии, но до сих про не пробовал исследовать его глубины, и… ничего себе. Там были и твинки, и качки, и «папочки», и липовые военные, которые раздражали Стива щетиной не по уставу. Там был хардкор, и был _настоящий_  хардкор, и видео с секс-игрушками, о которых Стив никогда не слышал, и чисто американские фильмы массового производства, и любительские каналы, где все, что делали парни — это дрочили на камеру. Четыре дня подряд Стив смотрел их все.

— Марафон «Братьев по оружию»? — спросил Дэнни в штабе за кофеваркой. Было почти одиннадцать, а Стив только дотащился до работы. После поимки оружейного дилера на прошлой неделе у них не появлялось никаких срочных и важных расследований, и отчасти по этой причине Стив чувствовал себя… ладно, может и не оправданным, но менее виноватым за свои новообретенные ночные привычки.

— А? — переспросил он сонно.

— Ты выглядишь, как мой дядя Фрэнк после трех дней на Бельмонте, — ответил Дэнни. Стив слишком устал, чтобы даже пытаться понять это предложение. Он сделал глоток кофе и поплелся в сторону своего офиса, но на полпути к столу сдался и плюхнулся на диван.

— Эй, — Дэнни остановился в двери. — Ты вообще спал на этой неделе?

Стив подумал о том, чем занимался вместо сна, и почувствовал, как начинает краснеть.

— В доме слишком душно, — соврал он. Дэнни нахмурился. На нем был синий галстук — Стиву он нравился, потому что оттенял глаза Дэнни, и те казались ярче. Белая ткань закатанных рукавов рубашки резко выделялась на фоне теперь уже постоянного гавайского загара на предплечьях Дэнни. Черт. Стиву в самом деле нужно выспаться.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что сделан из титана, — сказал Дэнни, подходя короткими, четкими шагами, пока не остановился перед Стивом, — но живые люди время от времени правда могут болеть.

Следовало предвидеть его действия, но сегодня Стив был сам не свой, так что когда ладонь Дэнни легла ему за шею, он вздрогнул.

— Ого, тише, — успокаивающе сказал Дэнни, переместив руку к лицу, и костяшками коснулся его скулы. Стив чуть не засмеялся над тем, как запуталось его тело, куда гнать кровь — к щекам или члену. — Не похоже на простуду, но у тебя точно температура.

— Я в порядке, — выдавил Стив, уворачиваясь от руки Дэнни. Когда он посмотрел вверх, Дэнни стоял между его расставленным коленями, обеспокоено хмуря брови. Пришлось изо всех сил сжать за спиной кулаки, чтобы не потянуться к его пряжке. — Или нет. Лучше вернусь домой, — добавил Стив слабым голосом и, вытолкнув себя из кресла, схватил ключи.

  
***

Год. Целый год притворства, будто его чувства к Дэнни только платонические. Последний раз он так преуспевал в самообмане еще в Аннаполисе, когда запал на инструктора по боевой тактике и сумел полностью подавить влечение режимом ежедневных трехчасовых тренировок. Стив мог бы достать из гаража старый боксерский мешок и проверить, получится ли у него повторить результат, но вести себя напугано и глупо, когда тебе двадцать, — не то же самое, что вести себя напугано и глупо, когда тебе тридцать три. В тридцать три Стив стал слишком умен, чтобы верить собственной лжи. В тридцать три Стив не хотел ей верить.

Он поднялся в спальню и упал лицом в кровать, не удосужившись скинуть ботинки и снять кобуру.

Но стоило закрыть глаза, и перед ним снова был Дэнни, снимал свой чертов галстук, подходил ближе, кусал за шею, тянул за волосы, смотрел потемневшим взглядом, как Стив опускался перед ним на колени. Это, подумал Стив, нечестно по отношению к себе, к Дэнни, к их дружбе, но весь последний год Дэнни каждый божий день захватывал его мысли и дергал за клапан, понемногу приоткрывая. И Стиву больше не нужно было это игнорировать, но постоянное кап-кап-кап, сводило с ума.

Он большой неотесанный гей с большой неуместной влюбленностью в своего небольшого сердитого лучшего друга. За восемнадцать лет НСНГ Стив заслужил немного вольности. Он написал Чину, что на сегодня возьмет выходной. И на завтра тоже — почему бы и нет? — а потом, наконец, вырубился.

  
***

— Знаешь, что? Ты придурок! — крикнул Дэнни с порога.

— Не знаю, зачем дал тебе ключ от дома, _придурок_! — в ответ крикнул Стив, когда шаги Дэнни послышались на лестнице. — Возвращайся на работу.

— Это приказ? А то сегодня ты слегка не в форме, чтобы отдавать приказы, — Дэнни ухмыльнулся, остановившись в двери спальни. Стив глубже зарылся лицом в подушку. — Серьезно, что с тобой?

— Ничего, — глухо отозвался Стив. — Заболел.

— Чушь.

— Отвали.

— Ты во вчерашней одежде, — сказал Дэнни, и Стив наконец-то украдкой на него взглянул. Дэнни выглядел обычно: полуформально-полунебрежно, как будто свои заметки по внешнему виду он делал по старым эпизодам «Закона и порядка». Это было нелепо, учитывая, что на улице стояла тридцатиградусная жара, и Стив не знал, почему у него сводило живот, когда он смотрел на Дэнни.

— Пожалуйста, уходи, — сказал он как можно спокойнее и отвернулся.

— Пожалуйста? — голос Дэнни прозвучал ближе. — На тебе вчерашняя одежда, ты пропустил работу впервые за, не знаю, сколько? Двадцать лет? И ты только что использовал слово «пожалуйста» без сарказма.

Рядом прогнулся матрас от того, что Дэнни сел на кровать.

— Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не расскажешь, что произошло на прошлой неделе.

— На прошлой неделе? — непонимающе переспросил Стив.

— Да, на прошлой неделе, когда тебя заменил твой двойник с дикими скачками настроения, задумчивостью и недосыпами.

Он легко мог представить, как двигались руки Дэнни, пока тот говорил.

— Это что-то важное, да? Звонок из прошлой жизни? Или тебе, наконец, сказали, что из-за стрельбы с близкого расстояния ты можешь оглохнуть? И твой напарник тоже, кстати. Серьезно, не делай так, после перестрелки в грузовом контейнере у меня неделю стоял звон в ушах.

Стив закрыл глаза. Он молчал так долго, что Дэнни вздохнул и, кажется, собирался начать новую лекцию, но Стив… Стив вдруг почувствовал себя слишком старым. Слишком старым и уставшим, слишком злым на то, что раньше ни с чем подобным не сталкивался.

— Меня пригласили на свадьбу, — произнес он четко. Дэнни почти засмеялся.

— Тебя… Ладно. Давно потерянная любовь? Та единственная, которую упустил?

— Нет, просто знакомый парень. Друг.

— О боже, это невыносимо, — простенал Дэнни, и Стив слабо улыбнулся в подушку. По крайней мере, он немного побесит Дэнни. — Тебя никто не учил делиться чувствами? Ты не станешь менее крутым, если признаешь, что время от времени они у тебя бывают.

— Как ты? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Да, пещерный человек, как я. Прямо сейчас меня переполняют самые разные чувства от разочарования и беспокойства до раздражения в целом из-за того, что мне всегда приходится объяснять тебе элементарные вещи. Тебе нужен психолог, Макгарретт, могу достать несколько номеров.

Улыбка сама напросилась, Стив даже не мог с ней бороться, словно присутствие Дэнни, раздраженного и бурно жестикулирующего на манер какой-нибудь итальянской бабушки, — это именно то, что ему было нужно, чтобы прогнать ощущение, будто мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

— Мой друг, Джефф. Он выходит за своего парня. Свадьба в Вашингтоне, в ноябре.

— Ага. Ладно. И это пугает тебя, потому что?..

— Это гей-свадьба, Дэнни, — сказал Стив.

Дэнни запустил руки в волосы и, казалось, на этот раз Стив по-настоящему его рассердил. Наверное, так и было — Дэнни крайне трепетно относился к своей прическе.

— Да, спасибо за пояснение, а теперь будь так добр, проведи меня по порядку через свою логическую цепочку, чтобы я мог решить, когда именно нужно дать тебе по зубам, — процедил он.

Стив повернулся на бок, сжал в пальцах край одеяла.

— У меня мало знакомых за пределами флота. Я никогда не был на гей-свадьбе.

— Стив…

— На флоте не могло быть даже разговоров о гей-свадьбах. Там не могло быть… много чего, — Стив закинул руку на глаза. Это преуменьшение века, но сердце билось так сильно, что он сомневался в своей способности выразиться точнее. Как выразить словами, что те же люди, которые сделали тебя тем, кто ты есть, и которые дали тебе все, когда у тебя не было ничего, заставили спрятать под замок огромную часть тебя и выбросить ключ? И как объяснить, что когда ты наконец достал эту часть на свет, она оказалась совсем дикой и не приспособленной?

Дэнни долго молчал, но Стив не смотрел на него. Не мог смотреть.

— Так, — наконец сказал Дэнни немного хрипящим голосом. — Это что, твой мелодраматический каминг-аут, Макгарретт? Потому что я ожидал больше криков и стрельбы.

Глаза Стива резко открылись. Дэнни наблюдал за ним с полуулыбкой, качая головой.

— Без сомнения, ты самый больной на голову человек из всех, кого я встречал, детка, включая серийного убийцу, которого я разыскивал по всему Нью-Джерси. И я даже не шучу.

— Дэнни, — начал Стив, но Дэнни вдруг наклонился к нему и начал толкать в плечо.

— Двигайся, господи, ты внутри из камня, что ли?

От удивления и замешательства Стив послушно подвинулся. Дэнни плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним, заложив одну руку за голову и скрестив ноги в лодыжках.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, глядя в потолок, а не на Стива. От близости его тепло ощущалось прямо через одежду, и в воздухе появилась резкая нотка его одеколона. — Никому в команде не будет до этого дела, пока ты сам не начнешь сходить с ума. Сильнее, чем обычно. У тебя изначально клинический случай, так что отличить не всегда легко, но я тебя знаю, Макгарретт. Зря ты думаешь, что можешь спрятать от меня свои заскоки.

— Нет у меня заскоков, — серьезно сказал Стив. На прошлой неделе он был злым, неудовлетворенным и возбужденным, но не сходил с ума, и теперь тоже не сходит. Хотя может начать, если Дэнни продолжит лежать так близко.

— Знаю, — Дэнни повернулся и улыбнулся ему. — Вообще-то, это даже мило. Когда меня не пытаются убить.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Итак, хочешь поговорить? — спросил Дэнни тише. — Что еще ты не мог делать на флоте?

— Ничего, это не… — но Дэнни придвинулся и взял в руку его запястье.

— Иди сюда, — он тянул, пока Стив наконец не сдался и не позволил себя перекатить. Теперь они лежали практически в обнимку, Стив прижимался к боку Дэнни, закинув руку ему на грудь. От смущения он уткнулся носом Дэнни в плечо. Тот лишь засмеялся.

— Спорим, обниматься не запрещалось, хотя, вероятно, не поощрялось?

Стив невольно сжал пальцы на рубашке Дэнни. Теплая ладонь утешительно погладила его по руке.

— Это плохая идея, Дэнно, — прошептал он, хотя меньше всего на свете хотел сейчас двигаться.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — начал Стив, но перестал дышать, когда Дэнни снова подвинулся. Теперь лицо Стива прижималось к его шее, мягкий воротник рубашки проходил прямо под подбородком. — Черт, я не могу…

— Но ведь можешь, — спокойно сказал Дэнни. Щетина Стива царапнула его кожу, когда Стив попробовал повернуть голову. Дэнни резко вдохнул и открыл рот, но звук оборвался прежде, чем Стив успел его расслышать. А он так хотел бы его расслышать.

Поцеловать Дэнни в шею казалось слишком невероятным, но Стив прижался к ней губами, чтобы почувствовать, как подскочит пульс, и произнес:

— Дэнни, пожалуйста.

Он уже возбудился, и Дэнни не мог не заметить, его руки были повсюду.

— Ты можешь, — снова сказал Дэнни, сжимая волосы Стива на затылке и оттягивая голову назад. Он посмотрел на Стива синими-синими глазами с огромными зрачками. — Ты можешь, давай.

В этот миг Стиву показалось, что Дэнни проник рукой ему в грудную клетку и открыл клапан до упора, и все, что тот сдерживал, хлынуло наружу густым, быстрым, жарким потоком. Стив толкнул Дэнни в матрас, лег сверху, вжимаясь в его бедра, и грубо, отчаянно поцеловал. Дэнни обернул руку вокруг шеи Стива и просто позволил потоку себя затопить.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив сдался искушению и дернул в стороны планки рубашки Дэнни так резко, что несколько пуговиц отлетело.

— Блядь, — сказал Дэнни и — наконец-то — потянулся к шее, чтобы развязать галстук, с которым сейчас Стиву просто не хватило бы терпения справиться. — Ты, ты опасный человек, вот кто ты, — запинаясь, произнес Дэнни, но Стив был занят изучением каждого рельефного бугорка мышц на его животе своим ртом. — Эй, поднимайся, — Дэнни потянул Стива за волосы вверх.

— Что, Дэнни, блядь, — возмущенно забормотал Стив, но когда посмотрел вверх, то увидел, что Дэнни ему улыбается, вокруг глаз собрались морщинки смеха, губы покраснели и блестели. Невидимый пузырь в груди Стива лопнул под натиском адреналина. Это плохая идея. Это же Дэнни. И он определенно был прав насчет того, что Стив сходит с ума, раз решил податься импульсу.

Дэнни, должно быть, увидел изменения на его лице, потому что в следующую секунду Стив получил подзатыльник, и Дэнни приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, и еще раз.

— Я больше никогда не хочу видеть у тебя такое лицо, когда мы полуголые. Перестань думать, просто перестань, — прошептал Дэнни ему в губы. Стив дал ему утянуть себе вниз, дал его рукам забраться под рубашку, скользить по бедрам, по волосам. Когда пальцы Дэнни начали возиться с пуговицами на штанах Стива, он окончательно сдался. Конец играм. Они это сделают, и черта с два Стив остановится первым. Он просунул руку между их телами, помог стянуть штаны на бедра и ладонью накрыл член Дэнни через брюки. Дэнни буквально укусил его за плечо. Стив думал, что кончит на месте.

— Хочешь, я… — начал он, но осекся, потому что Дэнни картинно закатил глаза. Надо же, Стив не знал, что во время секса такое возможно.

— Ты серьезно? Да, да, — нетерпеливо ответил Дэнни. Стив усмехнулся и фыркнул, продолжая сражаться с его ширинкой.

— Не хотел торопить сценарий.

Дэнни прищурился.

— Мы тут не соавторством занимаемся, Макгарретт, сейчас же положи руку на мой член.

Стив охотно подчинился. Ощущение твердой горячей плоти в ладони кружило голову, но даже оно не могло сравниться с волной возбуждения, которая пронеслась по позвоночнику, когда рука Дэнни скользнула рядом с его рукой, свела вместе их члены, и большой палец провел по головке Стива.

— Думаешь, мы можем это провернуть? — спросил Дэнни между тяжелыми вздохами. Стиву казалось, что он в двенадцати секундах от потери сознания, но он, мать его, «морской котик» и он ни разу не оставлял миссию незаконченной, так что да, конечно, он это провернет. Он так это провернет, что у Дэнни заискрит в глазах.

Под таким углом их разница в росте была куда менее комичной, руки легко вошли в быстрый и четкий ритм. Стив так давно хотел этого, хотел Дэнни — весь вечер, всю прошлую неделю, весь прошлый месяц, весь прошлый год, с самых тех пор, как Дэнни ударил его в лицо, а затем помог поймать убийц его отца. Стив немного согнул спину, чтобы прижаться лбом к виску Дэнни и просто вдыхать его тепло.

— Знаю, детка, — сказал Дэнни, зубами скользя по его подбородку. Его свободная рука легла Стиву на затылок. — Знаю, давай. Не сдерживайся.

Стив кончил так сильно, что на время не мог слышать ничего, кроме шума бегущей крови в ушах, но краем сознания чувствовал, как рука Дэнни выпустила его и быстро задвигалась рядом; как Дэнни напрягся, задержал дыхание и не выпускал до конца его собственного, впечатляюще долгого оргазма.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, когда Дэнни наконец судорожно выдохнул.

— Ага, да… Чего? — он, казалось, был слегка дезориентирован. Стив усмехнулся.

— Неужели я лишил тебя дара речи?

Он должен был испугаться того, что они сделали. Должен был, но Дэнни ткнул его в плечо, и Стив отвлекся, слишком очарованный тем, что после секса Дэнни, по-видимому, перешел на невербальное общение.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подвинулся?

— Хр-хм, — выдал Дэнни и обнял Стива крепче. Они оба до сих пор были одеты — хотя «одеты», пожалуй, громко сказано, — и Стив чувствовал себя так, будто только что пробежал марафон. Наверное, он произнес последнее вслух, потому что Дэнни, пропустив пальцы через его волосы, промычал:

— И как, выиграл?

Стив повернул голову, посмотрел на Дэнни. На капли от пота, рассыпанные по лбу, на вздувшийся бицепс, на сонный взгляд из-под опущенных век, на ленивую улыбку.

— Да. Кажется, да — выдавил он через тугой и горячий ком в горле.

— Ну еще бы, — зевая, ответил Дэнни. — Как и ожидалось для такого махрового гея как ты, м-м-м?

Стив накрыл глаза рукой.

— Дэнни…

— Знаю, ты очень меня ненавидишь. Давай разберемся с этим за обедом.

 


End file.
